


Я обучу тебя любить

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Curtain Fic, First Kiss, M/M, learning to kiss, mentions of Randolf Morgan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Циско подумал, что ещё немного — и он откроет портал на Землю-19, найдёт этого преподобного Рэндальфа, мать его, Моргана и самолично отправит на тот свет. Потому что со слов Ха-Эра иногда казалось, будто этот Рэндальф обучил его всему, что девятнадцатый Уэллс вообще знал. Обидно, знаете ли. Ведь Циско тоже мог кое-чему научить.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Kudos: 2





	Я обучу тебя любить

— Однажды мы с Рэндальфом...  
— ... и Рэндальф тогда пояснил мне...  
— ... а Рэндальфу стоило лишь сказать, что...  
— Кстати, о теории относительности. Рэндальф как-то обмолвился...  
Рэндальф то, Рэндальф сё...  
Циско подумал, что ещё немного — и он откроет портал на Землю-19, найдёт этого преподобного Рэндальфа, мать его, Моргана и самолично отправит на тот свет. Потому что со слов Ха-Эра иногда казалось, будто этот человек обучил его всему, что девятнадцатый Уэллс вообще знал. Обидно, знаете ли. Ведь Циско тоже мог кое-чему научить.  
— Да твой Морган вообще душка, — сквозь сжатые зубы процедил он.  
— Ты так думаешь? — не уловил ревнительной иронии Ха-Эр. Он чуть склонил голову набок, раздумывая над чем-то, после чего радостно начал: — Кстати, я показывал вам свой прибор для изменения внешности? Рэндальф научил меня...  
— Вот как? — не выдержал Циско. Он громко хлопнул папкой, закрывая её и убирая с глаз долой, после чего пристально уставился на Ха-Эра. Тот недоуменно щурился, не понимая, почему Рамон вдруг разозлился. Спрятав раздражение на Моргана под маской равнодушно-вежливого учёного, Циско поинтересовался: — Этот твой Рэндальф обучил тебя многим интересным вещам... Целоваться уже учил?  
— Нет, — наморщив лоб, признался Ха-Эр. Глаза его заблестели в предчувствии новых знаний. — А как это — "целоваться"? — с любопытством поинтересовался он.  
— А вот так, — Циско встал из-за стола и стремительно приблизился к девятнадцатому Уэллсу.  
Поцелуй получился немного смазанным. Циско мягко обхватил голову Ха-Эра своими крепкими мозолистыми ладонями, потянулся на цыпочки и коснулся губами губ Уэллса. Они были сухими и обветренными. Как у лже-Тоуна, отстранённо подумал Рамон и подивился, как много общего было у таких непохожих людей.  
Циско немного углубил поцелуй, вопросительно коснувшись кончиком языка зуб Ха-Эра. Тот покорно разомкнул уста, позволяя Рамону хозяйничать в собственном рту. Это разительно отличало его от первого, поддельного Уэллса, и напомнило Циско, что он целовался с Ха-Эром, а не с бывшим наставником. Рамон чуть сбавил напор и принялся нежно целовать Ха-Эра, не забывая поглядывать на его реакцию.  
Девятнадцатый Уэллс быстро сообразил, что и как, и принялся довольно сносно целовать Циско в ответ, обхватив руками его плечи. А Циско едва сдерживался, чтобы не повалить Ха-Эра на ближайший стол и не взять его прямо здесь и сейчас. Рано ещё. Успеется.  
— Вот так твой Морган умеет? — пропыхтел он, когда в лёгких стал заканчиваться кислород, и им пришлось разорвать поцелуй.  
Тяжело дышащий Ха-Эр лишь покачал головой.  
— А... по поцелуям лишь одна демонстрация? — хорошенько отдышавшись, поинтересовался он с нескрываемой надеждой на опровержение.  
Циско мысленно прописал себе премию. Кажется, его план увенчался успехом.  
— Нет, конечно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Искусство любви — сложнейшая наука! Ты ещё ничего в ней не смыслишь. Это ведь твой первый поцелуй, да?  
Ха-Эр радостно закивал.  
— Научишь меня любить, Циско? — с надеждой спросил он, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте.  
Циско добавил к вымышленной премии тройной процент.  
— Если хочешь, — он предвкушающе потёр руки. — Идём в гостевую, Ха-Эр. Не хотелось бы, чтобы нас кто-то отвлёк.


End file.
